Imagine Dragons
by Kirin's horns
Summary: Dumbles is angry about getting kicked out of Hogwarts and wants revenge. Luca must learn how to have real emotions, will Lucine get over Barty? And who is Roar and why in the hell is Umbridge here! (MOSTLY BASED ON THE KNOWLADGE THAT LILLY WAS PREGERS AND WAS ABOUT TO MAKE JAMES AND SEVY FRIENDS) AU/Mpreg/occ
1. Fun at Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**I by no means own Harry Potter, But I do own Lucrectea Medusa Black-Riddle, and Levi Severus Snape-Lupin, Lostgurl09 owns Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin**

**Even if I don't own Lucine it feels like I'm writing this story about her then my OC Luca. . .**

_**WARNING:**_** Lots of pairings, lots of m/m pairing and yes there is implied and mentions of mpreg. Creature half bloods and character bashing!**

* * *

Luca Tried to share a rare smile withe her best friend Lucine, no they were sisters really. Lucine on the other hand kept her frown. she had bags under her eyes from loss of sleep, and her skin was almost white as snow.

"Luci, what is bothering you?" Luca asked, Lucine sighed letting her head fall into her hands. then she cried, she cried loud and hard. Her body quivered her face and hand damp. "Oh, Luci." Luca said wrapping her arms around her sister like friend into an awkward hug.

* * *

several loud and happy shouts and calls from parents and their children. Lucrectea Black or more commonly know as Luca considering it is a mouth full just to say her first name walked lazily next to her cousin Draco, in front was their parents chatting about their fifth year.

"Luca." she was greeted, turning her eyes fell upon Lucine who looked not so as pale but still tires with grief. Next to Lucine with his hand in her was her little brother Levi. Her mama and Papa behind them.

"Wow, Lucine you look loke bloody hell!" Draco practically shouted, earning a hard tap on the head from his mother. Lucine glared, but it didn't last long as tears threatened to spill.

"Lucine." Remus whispered taking the girl in his arms. "Mama's here. she doesn't have to go this year, Severus." he mostly 'told' his husband. Severus was about to reply but Luca did it for him.

"She's going." She said crossing her arms sending Lucine a pointed look. "She is not leaving me there alone." Her red eyes blazed at the Snape-Lupin family(Not Levi though).

"Luca, that's not very-"

"Oh, shut up you toaster!" Lucine cut her 'Mama' Remus off. The two sisterly like friends gazed at each other. The two looked similar, in fact many made the mistake of asking is they were twins, which ended with said persons having to take a trip to the hospital wing and a week detention for Luca and Lucine.

Lucine looked like her parents like most children do, she has her mama's nose and mouth, and Severus's cheek bones and black hair, though hers reaches down to her waist. Deep green eyes with swirls of amber. She is tall, around five' eleven. She is lean, with curves, normally she would walk with grace, but it seemed like she was tripping her own feet all the way to King Crossing Station today.

Lucrectea was similar but very different, she looks like her parents with Regulus's small stature and his swan neck, and nose, but she has Tom's sharp looks, his red eyes and pale completion. Her inky hair reaches straight to her mid-thigh. She is of average height around five foot five. She was thin, with wrists to small for her hand, and she had no real emotion expressed. Luca looked like an emotionless doll.

"Oh, Luca." Lucine mumbled, instantly feeling much better after scolding her sister like friend. Hey eyes turned fierce as she rounded on Draco, her god-brother. "Wow, just wow Dray! That's what you say to me, The first thing you say to me? No Hello?"

"Err, Hello?"

"NOPE, to late!" Lucine huffed crossing her arms and turning away. Draco received a pat on the shoulder in sympathy from Remus as he stood with a dumb look on his face. Luca smirked waving Lucine over as she walked into the arms of her Papa and her Daddy. Regulus(Papa) smiled down at his beautiful daughter, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about when she was a baby and how quiet she was and still is. Tom(Daddy) after Harry had agreed to assist in his raising, had spent the summer connecting with his daughter (even if it was hard considering the fact (using Lucine's words) a toaster).

"I guess we will be seeing each other in a few hours." Said Tom Planting a kiss on her forehead. Luca looked up impassively.

"I see no reason you needed to see me to the train when both you and Papa work at Hogwarts." She pointed out, Tom chuckled along with Regulus, who place a hand over his stomach. He was pregnant, only six weeks along now.

"Your father wanted to come to see you off for the first time, since he wasn't able to when you were eleven." Regulus reasoned. "Ah, Lucine it's nice to see you again."

Lucine crossed her arms. "I haven't seen you for the whole summer and I get no hug?" She said in mock hurt wagging her finger at him. Tom raised a brow as he watched Lucine throw her arms around the chuckling pregnant man, "I loves you uncle Reggie!" she exclaimed giving him a peck on the check. Regulus rolled his eyes at her antics.

Luca took ahold of Levi's hand. "Come Vivi time to go." She said glancing at the clock. Levi glance up at her then his eyes shifted down to the ground.

"Okay." He said simply before running to his Mama and Papa giving them hugs and taking Luca's hand again.

"Come, Sad-sack we don't want tobe late now do we Lucine." She said over her shoulder. "And you to you ferret!" she shouted at Draco, who glared. "Bye aunt Cissie, uncle Lucy, Papa, Daddy, uncle Remmy, uncle Sevy!"

"she's certainly seems tobe in a good mood." Said Draco towards Lucine, who watched lead Levi on to the train.

"What do you expect, she got to insult us without getting in trouble." Lucine stated her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Why are we friends again?" He asked mostly to himself.

"Because Drakikins we are exact opposites!" Then she skipped much like Luna on to the train.

* * *

Later that day at the Snape-Lupin house hold.

Remus had finished putting together lunch for the two of them before Severus returns to the castle. placing his husbands plate on the table he called"Severus, Love!" but was given no answer. Raising a brow he left the kitchen, well not of course stealing from his own plate as he went to search for his mate. As he left Severus slipped in. He quietly moved over to Remus's food and reached intro his pocket and brought out a pinkish-purple potion. Uncorking it he began to evenly pour it in.

"Severus, what are you doing?' Remus asked as he returned for his fruitless search.

"Oh, nothing my love." He said like it was completely normal to pour pinkish-purple colored potions in people's food.

"No really Severus, what are you doing?" He asked again rounding around the island counter.

"Like i said before, I'm doing nothing." Severus stated returning the empty potion vile back into his robes.

"Ok, What was that potion then?"

"Just a simple fertility potion." Remus stared at his husband.

"You could have asked Severus!"

* * *

**and done! :) **

**I'm sure Lostgurl09 is happy this is finally done, now only if only I could bully her into finishing her chapter. . . **

**Kirin's horns**

**Review plz and pm me for the pairing and who's with who**


	2. Trains, red heads, and talking hats

**I by no means own Harry Potter, But I do own Lucrectea Medusa Black-Riddle, Levi Severus Snape-Lupin, Roar PinkFlame Drageanus-Black, Stephen Potter, and the poor black-haired boy, Lostgurl09 owns Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin.**

**Even if I don't own Lucine it feels like I'm writing this story about her then my OC Luca. . .**

_**WARNING:**_** Lots of pairings, lots of m/m pairings and yes there is implied and mentions of mpreg. Creature half bloods and character bashing! Yay, Fun!**

* * *

Luca found an empty compartment and set her travel bag on the seat. Levi plopped down but only tobe pulled into the arms of Lucine as she took a seat soon after. "Luci." He said quietly. Lucine nodded, running a hand through his silky long black hair. Off in the corner Luca was scribbling some thing on a piece of parchment. Lucine being the noisy girl as she is and mostly concerned for the strange behaviour.

"Oi, Luci when's the first Hogsmead trip?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Nope."

"Then the third weekend."

"Mkay." She said giving the note to her pure white barn owl she had named Tallen.

"That's for Charlie isn't it?" Lucine asked a smirk forming on her lips.

"Nope." Luca said quickly.

"It is isn't it?"

"Nope."

"It is 'isn't' it?" She pushed, even Levi smiled.

"shut-up Luci."

"I do as I like." Lucine stuck her tongue out at her. "Harry!" She exclaimed letting Levi go so she could jump up and attack the poor boy in hugs. He had appeared so suddenly she had almost jumped. Next to Harry was his younger brother Stephen Potter, he was a first year just like Levi. Stephen looks nearly like his brother except his hair wasn't all over the place and instead of black hair Stephen had a very dark red color, his eyes are blue just like his father's. Stephen moved around uneasy, he had heard about the Slytherin friends that his brother had but he was told by countless people that, Slytherin's were always bad. "Harry how are you I missed you soooo much!" Levi blushed a soft pink, Luca smirked at him, she then after practically ripping Lucine off poor Harry also gave him a hug but the one she gave was much less painful and he could breather too.

"Hey Luci, Luca, Levi." Harry greeted, glancing at Levi and then his brother almost instantly he became amused at the two awkward boys. "How was your summers?"

"Boring." said Lucine.

"Fine." said Levi.

"Looking after sad sack." said Luca. They said all at once in complete unison. Stephen chuckled making Levi turn a darker shade of pink.

"Luca, stop that!" Lucine scolded glaring at the red-eyed girl who just crossed her arms and glared back.

"No, you need to learn to be an emotionless zombie in situations like that." She said proudly.

"Luca we're not you." Harry reasoned, Luca shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Love you too, god-cousin!" She tossed her hands in the air dramatically. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, Luca."

"I'm so kicking your ass in the next quiddich Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game." Harry only shrugged at the threat. He gave his Slytherin girls one last hug before turning to his brother.

"Come Stephen we don't want to keep Hermione waiting." Stephen nodded after bided them goodbye they left. Harry followed his brother like he dared anyone to mess with his brother.

After Harry and Stephen left the three was given an hour of peace before two red heads stepped into their compartment. Their faces twisted into ugly freckly snarls. "See Ginny, I told you the Slytherin scum were in here. Just look at them contaminating everything with their dark magic." He pointed at the them like a child would do at a zoo, then his eyes rested on Levi.

"Oh, look a lickel fristie! I bet he be one of then too!" Shouted the boy, the girl Ginny giggled behind her hand, her eyes were like mocking bright ugly blues as she looked Levi up and down. She smirked when Levi shivered from being stared at.

"Ron, I think he may be a submissive! Can I have him?" Lucine Roared in out rage pulling her brother close to her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lucine shrieked, Levi had placed his fingers in his ears knowing what was coming. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BROTHER IN MY PRESENCE, OR EVEN INSULT HIM AT ALL! YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOR, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She was now screaming at the top of her lungs, her face was red and she was shaking. Luca said nothing only watched as Ginny shrunk down a little.

"Heh." A smile played upon Luca's lips. Seconds later she burst out in laughter. Lucine was to angry to say anything, but if it wasn't about her brother then she would have joined her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Draco's voice boomed. Looking over Ron's shoulder Luca noticed a furious Draco , with Harry whose green eyes were venom, the twins who looked more disappointed with their siblings. "I said what the bloody hell is going on?!" Answer me Weasley!" Draco yelled thrusting his wand in Ron's face. Ron glared but it was weak. Ginny yelped when Harry's gaze fell on her.

"Harry it wasn't me! It was Ron's idea!" she pleaded, she was now on her knees offering herself, it was a known fact that she was still infatuated with him even if he had pushed her away on multiple accounts.

"Shut your bloody mouth you lying slag!" Harry roared at her, knowing full well that Ginny was notorious for spilling half baked lies. lucine was frozen in rage and shock. Luca was holding her ribs as she rolled on the floor. And why is the bloody hell is Luca nearly dead on the floor?"

Luca snorted at Harry. "Sissy." Said Levi, Lucine looked down at him. "Sissy, Don't cry." Then Lucine noticed the tears running down her face.

"Go." she said quietly. "Just go." Luca picked herself off the floor and ushered people put.

"Luci, if you need me-"

"I know, Luca. I know."

* * *

Levi (3rd person)

Levi sat quietly nest to Harry and Luca who barely spoke to each other since Lucine kicked them out. Stephen would try to make eye contact with him but suddenly a bird would become very interesting to Levi. The girl Hermione glanced at her watch and placed a rather large book down. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." She informed and she and Luca left to change into their school robes.

The boys stayed and changed. Levi kept his eyes on the wall but he could feel Stephen's on him. When the train came to a stop Levi followed The others, his eyes kept wondering around for Lucine. She may have already left, he would keep telling himself. Levi was inwardly panicking hoping that his Luci would show up to make sure his fear wouldn't consume him.

When Levi was off the train he followed the other first years who surrounded a very tall man with a very big beard, but none the less the man just happened to be Hogwarts very own Hagrid. "firs' years! firs' years over here! Hello welcome back to Hogwarts Harry!" Harry nodded giving him the thumbs up.

"Good luck with Stephen, he's a party animal!" Harry laughed, Stephen glared his face turning red.

"Am not!"

"Oi, Harry wher's is Luca and Luci?" Hagrid asked looking around fruitlessly as if expecting them to jump out at him, which they probably did once.

"Err, I think Luca went off to find Luci." Harry thought out loud looking at Levi who shrugged. Levi knew that could be a possibility as well.

"Ah, well. Come on firs' years to the boats! No more'n four to a boat!" Levi climbed in with Stephen, a girl with strange pinkish-peach colored hair and golden eyes, her body was too thin to be healthy and a boy with dark hair.

"My name is ROAR PINKFLAME DRAGEANUS-BLACK, nice to meet you!" They managed to hear the last as she roared at then to shack the hand thusted at them. She had stuck both hands out to Levi and Stephen which both boys thought was humorous.

"Are you related to Sirius?" Asked Stephen who received a whack to the head.

"He;s my Daddy!" She said, giggling as Stephen glared at her.

"Hi, my name is-"

"No one cares!" Roar sang, the boy seemed to hunch over in dismay.

"Well I'm Stephen Potter."

"And I"m Levi." Levi said quietly. Roar raised a brow.

"Just Levi, do you have a name that's a secret of a secret hidden by another secret?" Levi smiled at her randomness, and curiosity. Roar had her head tilted to the side and gazed at Levi, studying him.

"No." He said simply.

"Them what is it!" She whined throwing her arms around his shoulder making the boat wobble.

"H-hey!" Stephen said panicking, along with the dark-haired boy.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" She pleaded making Levi giggle.

"Ok, It's Snape-Lupin."

"REMMY!" She shouted making them all jump.

"You know him/Mama?" The two asked.

"No, but Daddy told me stories when they were in school, and how Remmy was the one trying to keep them in line, but he was the master mind of half the pranks they ever did." She sang-songed. "Ooooo, Lookie, lookie Hogwarts!" She pointed to the majestic Castle before them. Every single first year gasped, the fairytale effect it had kept them mesmerized, and knowing they would be here for the next few years was surreal to them. In fact they were so mesmerized they didn't notice the boats his the sandy beach of the lake.

"Come'n get out tim' fer your sourt'n." He gestured towards the castle. As they walked up and in they gawked at the hight archways and the carpet covered passage way. Levi let out a sight of relief and happiness when he saw his Uncle Reggie at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Regulus said, smiling at Levi. "Through these doors you will be sorted into one of the houses; it is important because your house will be like your family within the school. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend some free time in your respected common rooms."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." He said his voice solem. "Don't break the rules or you will lose house points, do good and earn you house some points, now come with me." Regulus ordered pushing the doors open and led the group of nervous first years into the bright of hundreds of students who were looking at them eagerly. Levi spotted his sister easily at Slytherin table with Luca wrapped around her and Draco rubbing circles on her back.

Levi watched as Luca whispered something to Lucine who snapped up her head and blew him a kiss. Levi smailed at her. His Papa gazed upon him with pride and love, and his Uncle Tom nodded his head at him making Levi give him a small smile in thatnks. When they reached the base of the teachers table, sitting in front of it was a creaky stool ans a dusty old hat. The hat came to life and sang, even though Levi wasn't listening he knew hit had something to do with house unity. Regulus pulled a scroll from his robes, glancing back he gave Tom a wink, which he returned with his own more suggestive wink. With pink on his cheeks he opened the scroll.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and the hat will decide your fate." He said grimly. A few of the first years gulped, Roar snorted covering her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Out if the blue a sharp loud laugh cut though the room. Levi noticed with a hand over her giggling mouth, Lucine was nearly red from the effort of holding it in, Luca and Draco were smirking.

Regulus let out a sigh and mummbled 'at least someone gets the joke'. "Anyway, Andrews, Micheal!:

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dregeanus-Black, Roar PinkFLame!" Many students started to laugh at the name. Roar skipped forward, and the hat was placed on her head, after five minutes the hat sighed and shouted.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor's all clapped but were uncertain of the golden eyed girl.

"Stuntank, Dane!" The BLack haired boy hesitantly sat in the stool, he was sent to Hufflepuff. Name after name was called and sorted.

"Potter, Stephen!" Levi watched as Stephen confidently strutted to the stool and smiled when Regulus placed the hat on his head. Only seconds later.

"Gryffindor!" The said house burst in applause and when Stephen sat at his house table Harry attacked his brother into a hug.

"Snape-Lupin, Levi!" Severus, Luca, and Lucine all sat up straight and eyes Levi. Levi was uncomfortable, well all of Hogwarts's students and faculty staring at him, he was going to be uncomfortable. Levi timidly walked to the stool and sat. Regulus gave him a reassuring smile as he placed the hat on his head/

"Hmm. You are very smart, you would do some good in Ravenclaw." Said the hat. "But it seems your family is more important the your success. Hmm."

"I want to be with my sister." Levi said the longest sentence he ever said. "I want Slytherin."

"Ok, better be, Slytherin!"


	3. Pain, Olives, and lesbians

**I by no means own Harry Potter, But I do own Lucrectea Medusa Black-Riddle, Levi Severus Snape-Lupin, Roar PinkFlame Drageanus-Black, Stephen Potter, and the poor black-haired boy, Lostgurl09 owns Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin.**

**btw: Lostgurl09, I love you mom (she's not my mom, actually I think she's younger than me too)**

**ON AND READ HER HARRY POTTER STORY IT'S A AU TOO MINE.**

_**WARNING:**_** Lots of pairings, lots of m/m pairings and yes there is implied and mentions of mpreg. Creature half bloods and character bashing! Yay, Fun!**

* * *

With Luca and Lucine

"Slytherin!" Said the hat. Lucine threw her fist in the air and very unslytherin like cheered for him. Luca smiled devilishly, while Severus felt pride inside himself. As Levi sat Lucine threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I"m so proud of you Vivi!" She exclaimed. Levi smiled at her, Luca gazed upon him with waves of proudness, and Draco clapped him on the back. Severus was confused but smug, for both his children are Slytherin's. Moments later the tables exploded with food. A;; the first years gasped in shock, Levi gasped and couldn't reach out to grab food like much of the others because her was in such awe, but Luca started to put food on his plate for him.

"Vivi, eat or you'll die." He nodded as he snapped back into reality. Lucine, who sometimes has a bottomless stomach wasn't eating much but stared at the teachers table.

"Psst.! Hey Luca, isn't that Oliver Wood?" Luca glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Oliver Wood! You know, he was Gryffindor quidditch captain when he was in school, and if I heard right for a pro-team." Luca raised a brow at her.

"And?"

"He's Hot." Lucine stated in a daze, so the three ignored her

"Is she bipolar or something, first crying then lusting after a former lion!" Draco grumbled, crossing his arms, no one said anything because no matter how angry Draco got, for when he crosses his arms he's just too cute.

"you're just jealous!" Lucine snapped but kept gazing at the man. Luca and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Yes Lucine, I'm so mad I could burn bridges." He said sarcasm was like water in his mouth, and the two are sure he drinks a glass every morning.

"How rude!"

"Sissy!" Levi called trying to be the peace keeper. Luca sighed.

"Luci, Vivi, Draco. Shut-up!" Luca shouted. "T"m eating!" Stuffing a full of whatevers that was being served. They rolled their eyes at her expense. An hour later when everyone was done, Professor McGonagall now Headmistress of Hogwarts stood and clapped her hands.

"Before I send you to your houses, I have a few announcements I would like to share with all of you tonight. I, as of last term, am now Headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The hall erupted in applause, she waited for it to stop before continuing. "I appointed Professor Black as deputy Headmaster." Luca stared at her Papa who nodded in her direction. "Oliver Wood is returning to Hogwarts, and will be assisting Madam Hooch. The Class Defense Against the Dark Arts has been eradicated and reformed into Defense Against the Arts, and will be taught by Professor Riddle."

Tom was smirking at his daughter in a way that said 'you will never get away with anything ever again.' but Luca choose to ignore it and gave him a nod. Regulus sighed at his husbands smugness and felt the greatest of sympathy to his little girl. "Also, the ministry of magic has appointed a high inquisitor to look after Hogwarts and it's students-"

"Hem, Hem!" interrupted a woman who resembled a toad in a pink dress.

"Um. yes?" McGonagall asked giving a woman a look shee normally saved for disrespectful students.

"I wish to say a few words." The woman more like ordered, standing from her seat she rounded the table and gazed upon each, and every student like they were zoo animals. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Lucine then whispered to Luca.

"Lady Toad, Princess of bad fashion, ruler of the clown make-up wearers."

"So I take it that Lavender is one of her subjects." Luca whispered back. Draco didn't even try to hide his sigh.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Luca and Lucine sneered at the thought and proceeded to pretend to look for a brown paper bag. "I do believe that it would be in your best interest as of why I am here, and what the job of the high Inquisitor is." The toad said making a giggle that made Luca want to jump up and jump kick her for. "It is my duty to keep the school in perfect order and monitor the progress of the very new class of Defense of The Arts." Umbridge the toad sent Tom a smile that made even him, ex-dark lord, destroyer of hopes and dreams, king of the snakes, extermination of happiness, cringed. Regulus now glared at the toad for she scared no man or woman who gave birth to children who can be equally scary.

"As I was saying." McGonagall said looking way more tired then she did five minutes ago. "The forbidden forest is well FORBIDDEN to all students, all students are to be in their common rooms at curfew." Her gaze fell on Harry, and Hermione, then turned to Luca and Lucine who smiled and waved. Draco was purposely ignoring eye contact. "Quidditch tryout will be held at the beginning of next month. Now with that I kindly ask the house prefects to escort the first years to their designated house common rooms, good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Lucine woke in a jolt as a scream periced the room. "Luca!" Luca was on her bed clutching her left thigh screaming from total agony, tears streamed down her face. "Luca, is it your-"

"WHAT DO YOUR THINK!" Screamed Luca who gasped in pain. Lucine took her Luca and pulled her so her head was in her lap and ran her figures in her hair. Seconds later Pansy slammed the door open, she opened her mouth but shut it as Luca let out another scream.

"Parkerson, get my dad, NOW!" (1) Pansy scrambled, nearly tripping as she disappeared out the door. Luca whimpered and wrapped her arms around Lucine's waist. And what felt like an eternity later Severus burst into the room, Regulus and Tom following at his heels. "Luca, your daddy's are here." Lucine whispered, Luca answered with another scream. Her nails dug into Lucine making her cringe. "Papa, hurry up!"

Severus quickly whipped a potion from his robes and handed it to Lucine (Past experiences told him never to touch Luca when she is in pain, one time she bit him. Another when Luca got pushed down a staircase on accident and broke a leg, yeah lets just say he got kicked (WITH THE BROKEN ONE!)). Lucine quickly uncorked it and tried to get her head but Luca buried her face into Lucine's stomach as another wave hit her. "Luca lift your head." She tryed, Luca gasped and let out a sob.

She let her arms losened and fall, Lucine then took Luca's head lifting it. She placed the vial on Luca's lips. Luca let out a sigh in bless. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "What just happened?" Asked Regulus quickly going to his daughter.

"This never happened over the summer?" Asked Lucine. Tom and Regulus shook their heads. Severus and Lucine sighed. Luca was now asleep; Lucine ran her hand threw her hair. "Last year during the first trial of the Triwizard Tournament Luca was hit in her thigh by s poisonous Rathean tail spike. Charlie Weasley got there a second to late and so now Luca has a scar curse, and this is what it looks like." She lifted Luca's night gown to show them the large mark that glows green.

"It glows like that because it is trying to spread but Charlie was able to push it all to that one spot." She smoothed Luca's gown down. "Did Luca pack her crutches?" Regulus nodded.

"She never told me why she had them, but now I know why. How often does this happen?"

"We don't know." Lucine looked off to the side.

"You don't know." Said Tom flatly, arms crossed.

"It happens randomly, I'm sorry!" She snapped earning a glare from Severus and Tom. "And I'm telling mum you glared at me!" She huffed. Severus snorted at her.

"What is your mother going to do?"

"You know what he's going to do." She pushed, only getting an eye roll. Regulus pushed Luca's hair from her face, Tom knelt by her side.

"Is she going to be alright?" Regulus took her hand.

"She'll be fine, she may have to walk around with crutches and stuff but she'll bounce back." She glanced at her watch. "Huh, look at the time." She went to Luca and knelt by her other side. "Hey Luca, WAKE UP!" Suddenly Lucine was on the floor clutching her face. "Ow!"

The three adults grabbed the bridge of their nose. "WILL. YOU. STOP. DOING. THAT."

"I had to wake you up somehow, your like death other wise!"

"There were other ways!"

"Yeah flipping you out of bed, that's a smart one!"

"At least I would still have my eardrums!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"No your not, you did it because you are a sadist!"

"I ain't no sadist!"

"Ain't is not a word!"

"Nether is-"

"Girls!" Yelled Tom.

"WHAT!" They yelled together.

"Excuse me." Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, look at the time, if we don't-" Luca started.

"Nope." said Regulus standing in front of the door.

"There was no need for that." Severus said, arms crossed.

"It was very disrespectful." Growled Tom. Lucine and Luca gulped.

"Sorry daddy, Papa, uncle Sevi." Said Luca looking down.

"I'm sorry Papa, Uncle Reggie, Uncle Tom." Lucine said nursing her cheek.

"About?" Regulus gazed at the two.

"For being disrespectful?" Luca pointed.

"For attacking each other?" Lucine offered.

They all sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Luca and Lucine, somehow, was able to escape. Though the better term would be detention or groundation, they skipped (crutched for Luca) off to breakfast with their Draco in toe. Levi looked up from his plate and frowned at Luca.

When the trio finally got to their table Luca struggled into the bench, but she had to 'fall' in to sit on it right, then as soon as she was seated her head hit the table with a loud thump.

"It she-"

"Oh, she is fine." Lucine said, snatching food onto her plate. She was smiling and chatting up a storm with her fellow Slytherin's for her mood is always better with her little brother around. "So Vivi, how has your day been."

Levi shrugged and kept eating. An hour later they were off to their first class; Lucine was sulking, for Luca forbid to go to Madam Pomphy, and told her to suffer. Draco was walking a good three feet away carrying Luca's school bag for her sometimes she was just scary. Lucine kept looking a the times table her Papa had given them at breakfast. "So I guess Herboligy first?"

"I suppose." Luca yawned. The class progressed with Professor spout lecturing about the school year and plants and herb. Then Transfiguration of which Professor McGonagall would teach until they found a replacement teacher, as per norm threat as she does every year. After that was lunch, Lucas was complaining how she lost house for giving key facts, which Draco pointed out that she in fact, was a big know it all, which earned him a smack to the head.

After lunch fifth year Slytherin's have double potions with Gryffindor. The three inwardly cheered. As they entered the saw Harry off to the side of the classroom by himself with three open seats around him. "Harry!" Lucine cried as she threw her arms around her friend's neck. She glanced over, and giggled. "Longbottom."

"Snape, if this is another pun about my bum, I swear to Merlin's glorious beard I will jinx you." Neville said glancing over with narrowed eyes, a smile on his face.

""B-but, Nevs, you have a cute butt!" Lucine exclaimed shacking Harry who had a blank face.

"She's right you know." Said Luca. "You have one of the nicest arse I've ever seen." The two would be the death of everyone. Luca went to the seat in front of Lucine and sat next to Harry.

"Hey, I was going to sit there!" Whined Lucine. Luca pointed to the seat behind them.

"Sit next to Draco."

"but I don't wanna!" She cried, Luca glared.

"I am currently crippled and so I need to sit here, plus Harry is my big brother-boyfriend." Lucine rolled her eyes.

"He's mine too." Harry felt the need to sit with Draco; it was getting to weird for him at his current seating arrangements.

"Um." Harry collected his things and went to sit next to Draco.

"Harry, no!" Lucine said dramatically.

"Please take a seat, Lucine." Severus said as he stormed in the room. His robes flying behind him, Lucine kept snickering on the fact that it made him look like Batman. Lucine huffed and dropped into the seat next to the broken toaster. Severus then began to lecture just like Professor Sprout did, but talked more about potions more than herbs. Before they knew it they were off to their recreational classes.

Lucine had some kind of Quidditch class for those on the team and was interested in becoming pros. Luca had a free period with Draco.

* * *

Lucine was first to arrive, Harry had to use the bathroom and told her to go on ahead anyway. When she walked in she froze. Oliver Wood was already in the classroom, he was rummaging through a stack of papers when he noticed the ice-cube Lucine.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" Please." Lucine snapped to her senses and nearly threw herself to a seat in the front. Though before she could sit she bumped into the table. The action made her jump so high and so suddenly she dropped her books. She stared down at them like they were the most evilest of things. Oliver, the gentleman that he is he rushed forward.

"Need help?" He asked. He didn't wait for her reply as he crouched down and grabbed the books.

"T-thanks." She blushed. Oliver smiled at her.

"Anytime, I'm Oliv- I mean Professor Wood, and I'm the teacher assistant for Madam Hooch, But seeing as she is currently teaching first years How to fly, I'll be teaching this class."

Lucine nodded. "I'm Lucine."

"Well then, Miss Snape-"

"Call me Luci." She said quickly.

"Okay, miss Luci-" Oliver said

"Just Luci, Professor."

"Luci. . . Okay." Oliver said as he smiled his dazzling smile. After that the class started to file in. Harry had taken a seat next to Lucine on her right trying to avoid the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. Cho Chang had tried to get together with Him along with Cedric at the same time, but Harry had refused her much to everyone's surprise.(2)

"Luci, keep that thing away." Said Harry with panic in his voice, he kept glancing back at Cho in fear as she approached. Lucine didn't have to save him for fred and George had along with the Gryffidor Quidditch girls barricaded the two in and Cho out. When class started Oliver went over the same lecture as all the other teachers had, but as soon as he was done he brought out several boards on strategy from when he was Gryffindor captain, Harry groaned when he recognized a few of them.

after class when they met up with Luca they found themselves separated once more. Luca had Care For Magical Creatures and Lucine had her free period.

"Noooo! Luca, you can't leave me! Your my bestfriens, my sister, my partner in crime, my, my lesbian Lover!" She cried just as Regulus and Tom entered the hall returning to their classes for they also had a free period.

"What." Tom said looking at the girls. Lucine was on her hands and knees with her arms wrapped around Luca's legs. Luca was doing everything she could to keep herself from falling.

"GET OFF ME, YOU HUFFLEPUFF!" She growled trying to shake the girl off.

"Noooooo!" Lucine said. "I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want!" Luca glared at her, but Lucine, knowing Luca most of her life is immune to the cold redness.

"I need to talk to you about privet matters!"

"Congratulations on announcing it to the school, but if we must talk how about after lessons." Luca said swinging her crutch at Lucine lightly in an attempt to shake the girl off. "Now, get off. I'm already going to be late as it is."

"Okay!' Lucine chirped jumping up in a much better mood that it was almost scary. she then proceeded to skipped down the corrido giggle way to happily to be considered sane.

* * *

Later that day Luca was attacked by Lucine. Her leg heald faster then normale so that must be a good sign.

"Guess what, Luca."

"What?"

"I have a crush on Oliver Wood."

"WELL NO SHIT!"

* * *

**(1) Pansy isn't going to be an annoying little pure-blooded bitch in this story. Luca and Lucine are actually friends with her.**

**(2) It's not that I have anything against Cho, It's just it works for this story and how I have it mentally planned**

**Read and Review please**


End file.
